Technology Field
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a rewritable non-volatile memory module, as well as a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage apparatus using the method.
Description of Related Art
Due to characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and fast read and write speeds that a rewritable non-volatile memory has, the rewritable non-volatile memory industry has become a major part of the electronic industry in recent years. For instance, solid state drive that uses a flash memory as a storage medium has been widely applied as a hard drive of a computer main unit, so as to increase access efficiency of the computer. When a user selects a sleep mode, a host system interrupts power supply to a memory storage apparatus and a buffer memory in the same way as it is shut down. In addition, when the user desires to return to a normal operation from the sleep mode, the memory storage apparatus requires re-initialization. For instance, generally, a memory control circuit unit in the memory storage apparatus detects whether each rewritable non-volatile memory operated in the memory storage apparatus has successfully connected to a memory interface of the memory control circuit unit by enabling each rewritable non-volatile memory in the memory storage apparatus one by one and according to signals returned to a ready/busy pin of the memory interface. However, in a case where the rewritable non-volatile memory fails to connect to the memory interface of the memory control circuit unit, only when the ready/busy pin does not respond to a ready status (e.g. ‘0’) within a predetermined period of time (i.e. a timeout occurs), the memory control circuit unit is able to determine that the rewritable non-volatile memory does not connect to the memory interface of the memory control circuit unit and thus outputs an error message.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.